I Heart NYC
by i-love-banana-split.period
Summary: Nick and Allie bump into each other by accident in a hotel and just forget it. Now they go to the same school, and discover they go to the same one. A Queen Bee and a rockstar go to the same school? No way. NickxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I Heart NYC**

**A/N: Alrighty. New idea. Just flew inside my mind. Please tell me if I should continue it.**

**Ok, summary below.**

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Alaina Moore is the school's It Girl and she is president of the student council. She has the latest trends, latest products, latest everything. Except for one update –she doesn't know who her new neighbors are._

_Nick Jonas refuses to move to New York with his family. But he has no other choice, so he decides to follow them. He thought NY would depress him, but as soon as he saw the beauty of the place, things look up. Except for one thing –one girl he totally dislikes becomes her neighbor for the rest of his life. Uh-Oh. What now?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Saturday Afternoon_

"Mom. New York! What are _we _gonna do in New York!? Los Angeles has a _beach_, mom. And, and, our friends are here" Nick complained, pacing back and forth **(A/N: Now why do they call in back and forth when we're supposed to go forth first?)** inside his room. "Honey, I'm sure you'll make friends there. Everyone in New York is friendly" Denise sat on his son's bed, folding Frankie's –Nick's little brother –clothes and putting them inside his suitcase.

"Friendly?" Nick asked rudely, doing the same thing his mother is doing, helping Frankie with his things. "C'mon, Nicky-boy, New York's not _that _bad. We've been there already...New York looks fine to me" Joe walked in the room, listening to his iPod.

"Do you remember Gossip Girl? Remember Serena? The place she lives in, that's where we're gonna be" Denise gasped at Joe, "Joseph. Gossip Girl?" Joe shrugged and dropped himself on Frankie's bed. Nick was not convinced at all.

_New York? New York?! I don't like New York. LA is fine with me. New York is a place where you have to do the 'fit in' stuff. It's not easy in New York anyway_, Nick thought to himself, groaning while packing his things right after he helped his mom. "Alriiiight! NYC!" Kevin jumped inside the room. _Looks like __**he's **__the only one who's __**really **__excited. Kev dreamt of living in New York. Now his dream is coming true, _Nick snorted, walking in the bathroom to get his other stuff there.

"What's wrong? Oh..c'mon. Give this place a chance. You've went all around America, you've seen New York –it's amazing, right?" Nick rolled his eyes. "Amazing? Kevin, I'm not you. I'm not the dressy type who has got it all. I'm more of a laid-back person, and I wanna stay here in LA" Nick sat down, sighing.

"You don't have any other choice, Nick. You wouldn't wanna be alone here in Los Angeles, right? We'll come back here someday, alright?" his dad, Paul firmly said. Nick nodded, sighing once more. "Ok, let's go. Say goodbye to your home, and hel-lo to NYC!" their dad excitedly said, going down the stairs with his luggage.

_Goodbye, LA. Well at least the memories aren't gone_, Nick looked at the house one last time. It was empty. All white. All the furniture were sold online, except for the important ones, like the couches, television, etc.

He sighed and walked out of the house. Putting his suitcases at the back of his car, he sighed and walked in the car and sat beside Joe. "Alright! NYC!" Kevin and Joe cheered, while Nick groaned.

_I am so not gonna like NY._

_--_

"Allie, OMG. Check out this dress" her best friend Penny grabbed a dress from a rack and put it right infront of her, meaning if it looks good on her. "So?" Penny asked eagerly. _That dress costs 1800 dollars. And look at the dress. Horrid_, Alaina thought. "Penny, where have you been? This is hideous" she held a part of the dress for Penny to look at. She looked at it and asked, "Hideous?! Allie," Alaina groaned, "this is not just a dress. My mother designed this dress and her company is one of the biggest companies of tailoring" _I see.._, Alaina laughed inside thinking about that. "Ok, Penny," she started, "We're going to the 18th birthday party of Gina Moore, my cousin. She's more brutally honest than me, she even gives you a pain in the neck"

"That's why! I'm making a statement! I want to show my mother's designs to her!" to Allie, Penny is still in progress when it comes to being a New Yorker. She has just moved in from Florida 5 months ago, and still –no improvement when it comes to being one true NY citizen.

As Penelope kept rambling on about her mother's success, Alaina was picking out a dress for Penny and for herself. She aims for bold, and graceful –and she thinks she has found the right one. "Alaina Moore, were you listening to me- oh my God, that's so beautiful, Allie!" Penny walked to her and stared at the dress like it was a 15,000 dollar gift certificate. It was a blue dress that has ruffles at the end –on the knee, and she's matching it with her white jelly flats and hoop earrings made from true gold –which will go with her brown wavy locks.

_Hmm, same price as her mother's dress. Not bad, _Alaina smiled. "I'll take it!" she pulled Penelope with her to the cashier. Penelope squealed and walked with her, looking at other stuff around the place. Allie stopped and saw a necklace. "That is _so _going with this dress. Like it?" she looked at it, and admired the necklace. "A-ha, yeah! I'm getting one. But I want a purple one" it was a necklace that had a velvet string, and inside the wire (which twirled around it) was a jewel, not a real one, but it does look like one. As soon as Allie and Penny purchased their items, they walked out of the store, heading back to their place. **(A/N: Do you remember what Joe said to Denise about where Serena lives? They would be living in the same building)**

On their way back, they saw their guy friend, Martin. Martin may be as classy as the two, but sometimes he doesn't. His father owns a beach and he goes there a lot. They have a 2nd house, and the other one's there in California. **(A/N: That beach is the one Nick talks about. Talk about coincidence XD) **"Hey guys!" Martin greeted Allie and Penny. Penny just smiled, but not just a smile. She was always nervous infront of Martin, and she always has a hard time talking to him. Alaina rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Martin. What have you been up to lately, hmm? Hunting girls again?" Alaina laughed and started walking. Penny followed her, and so did Martin. Martin was the school's ladies' man, and all the girls in their school wanted to at least talk to him. That's another reason why people wanna be Allie.

"I am proud to say I wasn't hunting," Martin laughed, "I was with my brother and sister" he smiled, like he won at an Olympic game or something. "Doing what?" Allie asked, raising one of her eyebrows, smirking at him. "Starbucks. Then after that we went to the mall and bought A LOT of stuff. Let me tell you, Al," he pointed at her, "Maiara bought a million shoes, it was too much, and it didn't fit in our car" Penny nervously laughed, which made Martin worry, "Hey, are you alright or something?" Penny's cheeks turned crimson red, and it was surely noticeable from her fair complexion. She slapped her forehead, thinking what a fool she was infront of Martin. "Aw, darn" she spoke, gasping right after she said that.

Martin chuckled and waved goodbye right after Allie and Penny arrived at their building. "Bye!" he said once again and started walking to his suite.

--

Nick and his family have arrived in New York right after their flight. The car they used wasn't theirs, it was their uncle's, who drove them there. "Ok, take a glimpse of New York, boys. This is where we'll be living" Denise smiled at her sons, who were gazing at the buildings infront of them. Paul, Frankie and Kevin were in another cab. Joe and Nick were staring at amazement. _Maybe this isn't bad after all, _Nick smiled at the thought.

"Nick, check out that chick" Joe pointed to a girl walking with another girl and a guy. **(A/N: Yes. It is Allie, Martin and Penny) **Nick looked to see her. "Who's she?" Nick asked, a little bit disgusted. _Pretty. Not my type. She looks like Sharpay from High School Musical. Except she's a brunette_.

"She is a hot girl!" Joe wriggled his eyebrows, smiling furiously wide.

_I really, really hope I don't. Because I don't want Joe to irritate me...AT ALL. Even if Kevin sees that girl, he'll think she's hot. Psh._

--

**New neighbors**, those 2 words that Penny texted Allie were on her mind. _Wonder who could these be? Not some freaky old man who lives in a garbage can who just won the lottery and moves here with his family. No way_, Alaina shook her head at that thought. She was currently reading _Allure _magazine and texting her best friend, Penny.

**neighbors, huh? Who? **she texted back, hoping Penny could reply soon. After a minute or 2, she texted back.

**my sister told me it's a boy band. she doesn't know who, but i guess they would be gay. lol. **Allie smirked at her text.

**well, u'll never know. **Allie sent her text, chuckling a bit and closed her phone.

_Ding. _The oven rang.

_Right on time..._Allie stood up from her seat and asked her maid –who she was close to since Allie was a baby –Olivia, to take the fragrant cake out of the oven. _Hmm, maybe I could give this cake to the neighbors. It was supposed to be for me, but I guess I should be so 'giving' anyway_, Al smirked. Olivia looked at her, "What are you up to now, dear?" she smiled the same way Alaina did.

"Oh...nothing...I just feel..charitable.." she smiled, starting on the frosting of the cake. After finishing her design for the cake, she put it inside the refrigerator, waiting for the right time. _I guess I'll head to Penny's suite now, _she grabbed her purse, her books and pens, and a box of cupcakes she made before the cake and went to Penny's suite. _Time for homework.._

--

Nick suddenly felt excited about New York, which surprised his family. "Son, are you okay? Awhile ago you were mad, now you're stoked?" Paul asked worriedly, holding onto Frankie, who was having trouble with standing beside some of the luggage. The elevator was huge, and all you could see are the buildings outside, since it was a glass elevator. Nick shrugged, looking back at the environment of NY.

_Ding._

The elevator's doors opened and everyone went out, waiting for all their luggages to be brought out by the bellboy. They followed the man and saw their room key, _705_. _Clever.. _Nick smiled, laughing at bit at the room's number. "Coolness, 7:05" Joe started swaying back and forth, excited to see how their room looks like.

"Welcome to your new home, Jonas family" the bellboy smiled at them, opening the door, doing the 'welcome' thing with his arm. Denise nodded and smiled at the bellboy **(A/N: Before that, I typed bellyboy. XD! I laughed hard at my mistake. Good thing I removed the y)**.

The boys walked in first, amazed by the biggest apartment they've ever seen. "Alleluia!" Joe pretended to cry on Nick's shoulder, who didn't mind. He was looking at the stairs. _Stairs?! Cool! We've got a 2__nd__ floor! Can you believe that?!_

Kevin looked at **everything**. From the bathroom, to the paintings, to the bedrooms, to the furniture. **EVERYTHING. **"I never knew apartments would be so cool!" he smiled, overwhelmed by it. The place didn't look like an apartment at all. It was practically a house.

"Sweet!" Frankie wandered off upstairs.

"Dibs on this one!" Nick and Joe pointed to the same room. "No, I get the one with the view!" they groaned at each other. "I GET THIS ROOM. Because I didn't dislike NY from the very beginning" Joe stuck his tongue out, hands on hips, dancing. _Oh, hey...look at this..._Nick wandered off to the other bedrooms, which had better views, well that's Nick's opinion. "Never mind! You get that Joe! I'm getting this room!" he was excited because he wasn't in a bedroom which he had to share. He finally had his own privacy and he was happy about it.

_Not bad...not bad at all...but I'm kinda homesick,_ Nick looked out the window, looking at the cabs and busy adults talking on their phones or walking speedily to catch up with a cab. He sighed and went to explore more of the apartment.

--

"Pens, I don't think that's the answer" she pointed to her friend's book with her pen. Penny's nose scrunched up and looked at the book, then looked at Allie's book worriedly. "Are we on the same page?" she asked, pointing to the page number on Alaina's book. Allie shook her head 'no', laughing without doing the tone of 'making fun of her'.

"Aww. Darn. On the bright side, I answered a page correctly full of questions about a topic we didn't discuss yet" Penny stuck her tongue out. Allie raised one eyebrow and went back to working on her assignment, while eating a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting. "I still can't believe a _boy band's _moving here" Penny laughed and put the book of the table. Allie snorted, "Could be the NLT. They're the only ones who rock..." Penny danced her way to the kitchen to grab some more cupcakes.

"No way! NLT? Brothers?! That's just a dream" Penny shouted from the kitchen. As she was looking for the cupcakes, she found a huge cake sitting on the counter. _Welcome to the neighborhood! Signed, Alaina Moore, _she read aloud. She called on Allie, "ALLIE! You're giving this cake to the boy band?!" she brought the cake with her and showed her. "I don't want them to think I'm unfriendly, hmm? They'll surely be studying with us at our school" Alaina stated without looking back from her homework. She needed to finish it right away so that she could go shopping once again or do something else.

Penny sighed, "Alright" she put the cake back to where it was and quietly stomped on her way to her bedroom.

After _exactly _10 minutes, Alaina and Penny finished their homework and lied on their faces on Penny's bed. "Uugggh" they groaned loudly. _I almost slept! Oh well, at least I could give the cake now...all we gotta do is make ourselves look fresh. We look like French toast dipped in sea water, _Allie stood up and finished her cupcake. "I'll go back to my place now, I need to gussy up" she grabbed her purse, fixed her hair and headed downstairs. On her way down, she saw Penny's brother, Justin. "Hey" she greeted her bestfriend's brother, knocking their knuckles together. "Homework?" Penny's 12-year-old brother asked, smirking. "Uh-huh. Heard about the new neighbors?" she shouted from the kitchen, getting her cake.

"Yeah, Vicky told me" Vicky is their older sister who goes to college. She's Allie's fashion icon because any style could fit her. She knows **some **latest trends that Allie doesn't know, so she asks her what's new in the fashion and music scene.

"Alright, gotta go" she patted Justin's blonde hair and walked to the door. "Adios, amigo" she waved carefully to make sure her cake doesn't drop. He waved bye and Allie closed the door. She hummed Marié Digby's song _Say It Again_ on the way to her door and didn't notice she bumped into somebody. Thank God her cake didn't drop at all. _Miracle, I guess? _She thought, standing up.

"I'm sorry, next time, please look where you're going" she said, controlling her anger and walking away. She didn't even know that who she bumped was a famous rockstar.._and _her neighbor.

--

_That couldn't be the girl Joe's talkin' about, right? They have the same hair, same clothes, same face. Maybe..._Nick scratched his head, walking back to his suite. He unlocked the door and went in the room and saw some of the stuff had been fixed already, but **a lot **were still in boxes. All the couches were already placed. The paintings, the family pictures and all framed things were on the walls. "Hey mom" he greeted and walked upstairs to see what's going on in Kevin's room. But the doorbell rang and he looked from the stairs who it was.

"Oh, no.." Nick mumbled and walked downstairs.

_end of chapter_

**I guess it's pretty obvious who this is! But if you don't know, well you gotta wait 'til the next chapter.**

**Alrighty- don't go simple with your reviews! Comment on Allie or something! Not just 'can't wait for the next chappie' or 'i love it! update soon'...I mean...what would you feel if people say _just that _about your story?**

**I'm not mad at you guys...I'm just sayin. :D. Okie dokie, LET'S GET REVIEWING, BABY!**


	2. Flame Rising Might Have Been Removed

**Guess what I just noticed?**

**I was browsing through my reviews for Long Lost Twin. And guess what?! I DIDN'T SEE FLAME RISING'S REVIEW!!**

**DOES THIS MEAN THAT HE'S OFF THE WEBSITE?!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

**Who ever reported him, I THANK YOU SO MUCH. He has no right to trash other's stories. He doesn't even read the stories for the love of cheeeeeese.**

**AND AND. When I searched for 'Flame Rising' in the search engine..I received:**

**No result found matching your keyword(s)/phrase. Please expand your search. ******

**Tip: If you want to search a phrase and not just individual words, use double quotes. Example: "Search this phrase".**

**WEEHEE!!**

**IF HE WAS REMOVED WAY BEFORE...I'M SORRY BUT I ONLY DISCOVERED THIS NOW. XD!!**

**Ok, Flame Rising, if you and your overused Flame is comin' back, don't even try. You've been removed from your useless job, and if you come back, you're only coming back without anyone caring –since you were REMOVED. REMOVED. DELETED. EXPIRED. FRRRROOOZZZEEEN. Yes...**

**So, if my message doesn't make any sense bucko, learn your English. And next time, don't just use the same review over and over...EVERYBODY'S used to that already. Make one more, I bet it will be as bad as that one. I mean..what the hell? Reviewing stories that you don't even read.**

**And.."Things That Can Write Better Than You"..what the hell? YOU DON'T EVEN WRITE STORIES XD! You're just a chicken –you're afraid to receive criticism. Well, you insult people. You deserve it.**

**You even deactived your PM on your profile page. Tsk tsk tsk. Coward.**

**WELL, I RELEASED ALL MY ANGER.**

**Vavoosh, peeps!**

**Charlie.**

**P.S. OH, AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. School, remember?**


End file.
